


sweet tooth

by chrobins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fainting, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: victor has a sweet tooth, and all he craves is yuuri~





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of differentiating between the two different Yuris, for this fic and future fics of mine, "Yuuri" will refer to Katsuki Yuri, and "Yuri" will remain Yuri Plietsky.
> 
> And on another note, I don't plan on writing any Victor/Yuri.

“Listen, you’re being very flattering and all, but really, you’re an amazing skater! A-a-and I’m just a nobody! I couldn’t even win the Grand Prix even though you w-wanted me too, and—”

  


“Yuuri.”

  


Yuuri barely hears him. “I’m a boy, too!  What would people think? They would make fun of you! I’m not even attractive or anything, I’m just a simple boy from a small town, there’s nothing exciting about me for you to—”

  


“Yuuri.” Victor says again, smiling as he got even closer.

  


“There are so many other people that are more suited for—”

  


“Yuuri.” Victor says louder, and it’s when Yuuri finally assesses his situation, effectively pushed up against the wall in Victor’s apartment, completely surrounded by Victor, staring into his eyes, being aware that their faces were much closer than he remembered. 

  


“I—” 

  


Victor presses a finger against Yuuri’s lips, revelling in the softness of them. “Yuuri.” Said male jumps a little at the sound of his name, but the tension in his shoulders dissipates and Victor smiles triumphantly. “All done now?” Slowly, Yuuri nods. “Good.” Victor smiles, leaning in even closer. “I do enjoy the sound of your voice, but I’d wish it wasn’t used to depreciate yourself. It...pains me to hear such things.”

  


Yuuri stiffens. “Really?” His voice is still muffled by Victor’s finger.

  


“Mhm.” Victor sighs, gently and slowly running his finger along Yuuri’s lips, in awe of how soft and sweet they looked, they way it turns red when he touches them. An idea comes to mind and he smiles even wider. “Yuuri.” He says again, but it’s different this time. Victor’s voice is deeper, quiet, and it sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri’s eyes widen at the implications behind it. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Victor says, calmly, sweetly and always with a smile before he closes the small distance and tastes Yuuri’s sweet lips for the first time.

  


It’s intoxicating for both of them. Each second that passes is too slow for Victor, and he aches for more and he kisses more and more with a gentle ferocity. Yuuri can barely keep up, Victor’s lips moving against his own, and then his tongue comes sweeping across his lips, dipping between them inside, tasting Victor with his own...it’s bewildering and makes him feel dizzy, but in the best way. His knees feel weak with such a kiss, and Yuuri succombs to the pure pleasure that is to be completely and utterly surrounded by everything  _ Victor. _

  


Just as Yuuri’s about to cave from the pressure and slip down into a red hot puddle on the floor, Victor is scooping him up into his arms, pure strength comfortable holding Yuuri against him, Yuuri’s legs around Victor’s hips. It’s then that Victor decides that it’s a good time to breathe, and he smiles. Yuuri is still trying to come back down to planet Earth. “I’ve always wanted to do this kind of thing...it’s kind of...erotic, isn’t it?” Victor smiles sheepishly as Yuuri looks at their position, realizes just how his body is displayed so openly against Victor’s own...his mind goes elsewhere. “Yuuri, I’m going to kiss you again.” Victor says, calmly but cheerily. “You’re just so very cute…”

  


Still trying to process the first kiss, still trying to keep his body sane as he’s pushed so immodestly and so...intimately against his long-time crush and idol...and now...there will be a second one? It’s too much for Yuuri to bear while conscious and went limp in Victor’s arms. 

  


“Yuuri? Yuuri…” Victor sighs, trying to elongate the syllables in Yuuri’s name even more, but failing to get an answer. “Well...I guess I’ll kiss him when he wakes up.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
